rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Four Seven Niner
Ship's Call Sign Hi, guys, I am new to this wiki and a big fan of Red vs Blue, I watched every single episode down to the last one...I was just wondering, I thought Four Seven Niner was the craft that carolina and the pilot piloted...Because I heard when carolina responded the incoming transmission on ep. 4, season 9, she said: "this is vehicle four seven niner, responding..." please tell me what you guys think. Anakin Skyobiliviator 07:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) It could be either or. But its the closest we have to any identification to the Pilot thus the name shall stay with the pilot as pilots and their whatever usually share the same callsign. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 07:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok... Anakin Skyobiliviator 07:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) PS: what if the name pop up later in the series? burnie referred to her as "479er (PILOT)" on Reddit, so we'll stay with that name "My current favorite character is 479er (PILOT); we had to move a bunch of her scenes to Season 10. --Burnie" So maybe we'll get her real name in Season 10, until then the name will stay. Sgt D Grif 06:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) The call sign for the ship is "479er", while the Season 10 credits names the character as "Pilot". I think we should change the name to the one officially given by Roosterteeth. --Bron Hañda 23:57, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I'll also add the template of the pg name being unofficial as well. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Actually, never mind. The template is unnecessary since "Pilot" is an official name. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:21, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Why do you continue to pick the name you prefer over the names that Rooster Teeth uses? Change it back to "pilot".Bron Hañda 05:55, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Do you not see the comments above and below? It's not just me, other users call her "Four Seven Niner", because (in my opinion) she is most identifiable by that name. "Pilot", like I said several times before, is too general a name. One user even states that Burnie himself referred to the character as "479er" on Reddit, so it is either or. It seems that only you prefer to use "Pilot" while several others prefer to use "Four Seven Niner". The current name stays; if you try to change the name or links on article pages after the matter has already been discussed, like you do many times, you will be banned. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The name of the character is incorrect. Niner is a way pilots pronounce nine. It's actually four seven nine, and then we also have the official name "pilot". Personally, I think the character should be called Pilot of 479. Galactipod (talk) 14:05, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :If "Niner" is incorrect then that's RT's fault, but it would be interesting to add it as trivia on the page. This talk page also has several sections of us talking about what to call the character. Fans and Rooster Teeth themselves call her 479er. She's listed as 479er in the S15 credits. Sorry, but the name stays. :Though, I'll make a change in the opening paragraph. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 14:30, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Confirmation So a recent RvB survey just confirmed Four-Seven-Niner is the same lady that was giving Wash orders in Reconstruction. She is listed as Pilot/Command. I knew this for a while, but this is confirmation. CyrusArc 21:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm doing the survey now as well, it also states that MIA is considered a mini-series. Oo7nightfire 21:49, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I thought we already knew that. CyrusArc 21:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, it isn't considered one on the wiki, since Burnie called it a "maxi-series". Oo7nightfire 21:59, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, since Mia is the only "Maxi-Series" They probably had to stick it in with the mini series to make it an option. We should keep it listed as a Maxi series probably. CyrusArc 23:14, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I think maxi was just some kind of made up term. RT (& me personally) still considered a mini series. We'll call it a maxi series but still consider/count it as a mini series. Oo7nightfire 23:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) That seems about right. But adding the information about Command to Four Seven Niner will be needed I think. She appered in most episodes of the first half of Reconstructions. I don't really think it will be that difficult, but I think it needs to be in the article. CyrusArc 23:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, personally I don't think they're the same person, bcuz their isn't much info that connects them as the same person, other than the survey, which still doesn't provide enough confirmation. What r yor facts that help prove they're the same bcuz i'm a little confused. Oo7nightfire 00:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I don't want to get into this argument but I do want to clarify something: according to this wikipedia article, a mini series is a series with 2-12 installments while a maxi series has thirteen or more. Since MIA is only six installments, we should refer to it as such.Hello and Goodbye 00:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Refer it as a maxi-series or mini-series? If it's considered a mini-series (which it probably is) it should be stated in the trivia in some way. RT called it a maxi-series, so let just leave that part on the pg. Oo7nightfire 00:45, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Fine but we do have to correct the fact that we called it a maxi series at the top of the page. We could move that statement by Burnie to the trivia section, if it's all the same to you.Hello and Goodbye 00:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree. We could add something like: "Burnie Burns stated MIA as a maxi-series, when in reality it is a mini-series, due to its few amount of episodes" in the trivia, then change maxi to mini at the top of the pg. Oo7nightfire 01:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) On it!Hello and Goodbye 01:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Back on Four Seven Niner, They have the same voice actress. The voices sound exactly the same, and the Survey calls her Pilot/Command. The only time the term "Command" was ever given to a person who wasn't Vic was the lady that Wash talked to in Reconstruction. and it wouldn't be that big of a logic leap to see that once Four Seven Niner wasn't needed as a Pilot, she became the contact for the Recovery agents. CyrusArc 01:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Plus, she made that crack about being in command while meeting Delta, in a case of pure foreshadowing. wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. (talk) 08:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Well until she appears or is shown to working as a Command radio operator, nothing should be fully confirmed. Oo7nightfire (talk) 10:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Four Seven Niner = Command? Can someone please give an actual link/reference to this confirmation of Four Seven Niner being the same Command lady? Frankly, it's a little frustrating when people constantly say "Burnie confirmed it", without actually explaining where or when Burnie confirmed or where the confirmation/evidence can be found. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I believe he stated so on Twitter, I'll have to scrounge around for the tweet. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 02:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Also, why was this page renamed to just "Pilot" that seems a bit redundant, considering she had a callsign (Four Seven Niner) to be referred to as. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 02:53, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Because that was the name she was credited as by Rooster Teeth in the S10 credits, the convo about this between me and Bron Handa is actually in the very first section of the talk page. This also explains why other pages were renamed, such as: Girlie, Resistance Sniper, and Chain Guy and Chain Girl. Oo7nightfire (talk) 10:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) But wouldn't "Four Seven Niner" be more convenient and easier to find rather than just "Pilot"? I mean, there's a lot more than one pilot in the whole series, so to call the page for a significant character that seems redundant. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala'']] 08:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) That's a good point. I agree, "Pilot" seems a bit too vague and unidentifiable as there are numerous pilots in the series. I will re-rename it, as many fans even refer to her as 479er. Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:01, September 7, 2013 (UTC)